A wonderfull Night
by RenjiAbairi
Summary: A story where Naruto has wanted to have sasuke. A wonderful Dream so Naruto thinks. read it hope you enjoy it this is my first one


Naruto had just returned from a mission. By the time he had returned to his apartment he realized that a lot had changed. All his cloths where dry cleaned and everything was spotless. His bed had been made, everything had been put in a place. It was organized. Naruto remembered that he had purposefully left his apartment dirty so he would have something to do when he had returned. Finally, Naruto decided to just go ahead and get some ramen his FAVORITE food. While he was waiting for his ramen to be finished and served to him. Sasuke walked up behind him and asked Naruto "how did you like your apartment?" Confused Naruto answered "What do you mean?" Sasuke responded "I asked the main office for a key to your apartment to clean a bit." Naruto blushes and looked at the other male, "you didn't have to do that you know..." "I wanted to..." said Sasuke.

After they had left the ramen shop Sasuke and Naruto walked to Naruto's apartment. During the whole time at the ramen shop Naruto couldn't stop thinking of what he wanted to do to Sasuke. The only thing he wanted now was to kiss that sexy raven. Naruto wasn't sure if Sasuke would kiss him and he remembered what had happened so far back at the academe. He remembered how Sasuke had reacted. Naruto didn't do It on purpose it was an accident. Although he did like how good of a kisser Sasuke was. He didn't know if Sasuke thought of him that way. Naruto walked right into his apartment without trying to kiss Sasuke. When he closed the door he regretted it. Standing there Naruto looks out the window of the door. He watches Sasuke walk away with his hands in his pockets and looking all depressed.

Naruto after standing at the door for several minutes decides that it is time to go to bed. Naruto goes to his bedroom and strips down to his boxers leaving the door to his bedroom wide open. Naruto lays in his bed for what seems days to him. Every minute seeming to take forever to pass. He just couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke it was just killing him.

All of the sudden Naruto swears that he hears a key slowly inserted into his front door. Quickly he troughs his covers over his head hopping that its nothing. After Naruto thinks its safe he peeks out from under his covers. Sasuke is standing in the doorway of his bedroom. "WHY ARE YOU HERE in in IN MY my APARTMENT SASUKE?" Naruto screams watching how surprised Sasuke was. "I was just looking for a place to spend the night my brother kicked me out again" Sasuke replied. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SNEAK IN SASUKE?" retorted Naruto. "i was just going to sleep on the couch and leave before you would have known I was here." Sauske answered. "Well you need to tell me these things before they happen" Naruto warned. A sudden realization comes over Naruto. Why was Sasuke at my bedroom door if he wanted to sleep on the couch.

All of the sudden Naruto jumps out of his bed forgetting he was just in his boxers and kisses Sasuke right on the lips. Surprised Sasuke shoved Naruto away. "What did you do that for?" remarked Sasuke. Blushing Naruto says "Sasuke I've always liked you ever scene the first time I set my eyes on you!" The next thing Naruto knew Sasuke was kissing him with a new found passion. Naruto cautiously kisses him back wondering why Sauske had just started kissing him. Naruto pulls away from the kiss and asks "whats you answer I just told you that I LOVE you Sasuke?" Sasuke smirks and says "I know and what I'm saying is that I love you too Naruto." Naruto kiss his black raven with renewed passion. He deepens the kiss enjoying the fact that Sasuke was his. At least for now.

Naruto again was surprised when all of the sudden Sasuke shoved him on his bed. Naruto continued to kiss Sasuke while he slowly slid his hand down Sasukes wonderfully toned body. Stopping his hand at the now growing bulge in Sasukes pants. Naruto slowly takes off Sasukes shirt revealing Sasukes wonderful abs. Naruto was completely in love with Sasuke he just couldn't wait for another chance to do the same with Sasuke some other time. Naruto stopped kissing his lovely Sasuke just to look at the beautiful yet surprised eyes of Sasuke"Why did you stop Naru?" asked Sasuke. "I just wanted to look at your beautiful eyes Sassu!" said Naruto blushing to the color of a tomato. "Naruto I just love how your face dose that every time you get embarrassed." said Sasuke. Naruto blushed again. "See..." Started Sasuke. Naruto kisses Sasuke before he can finish. Immediately Naruto feels as Sasuke starts to touch his tongue to Naruto's lips. Naruto quickly gives Sasuke an entrance when Naruto cautiously touches his tongue to Sasukes.

Naruto Suddenly Realizes what he has been missing. Naruto quickly learns to take advantage of this moment by slowly reaching his hand into Sasukes pants and into his boxers gripping his hardness. For a moment Naruto thinks that Sasuke didn't like this because he stopped kissing him. Then again Naruto was surprised by how good Sasuke was at kissing. Naruto deepens the kiss to no return and slowly starts to stroke the now rock hard extension coming from Sasukes body. As fast as Naruto could blink Sasuke had his pants off and was again laying on top of Naruto. Naruto was stunned for a moment then started to kiss Sasuke slowly down the cheek and to Sasukes neck where he lightly bit. Naruto like Sasukes reaction so he bit a little harder accidentally drawling blood. All of the sudden the next thing Naruto knew he was on top of Sasuke passionately making out with him letting Sasuke have all the blood that was in Naruto's mouth. Now Naruto was enjoying himself more than ever. Suddenly Sauske was on top of Naruto telling him to "get all of the blood you can and let me have it" "OK" says Naruto wondering what was going on. Again Naruto took blood in his mouth and let Sasuke kiss it off of him. Naruto began to wonder if what orochimaru did still had effect on Sasuke. Naruto soon found out that it had nothing to do with orochimaru it was just Sasuke. Sasuke must have an obsession with blood. Naruto fell asleep on the bed with some of Sasukes sweet blood in his mouth.

The next Naruto wakes up from a wonderful dream of how Sasuke had come into his room and they had had a wonderful time. Still in his boxers Naruto walks to the kitchen to find Sasuke fixing Omelets. Naruto then asks Sasuke "i just had the most Awkward dream about you." "What was it Naru?" asked Sasuke. "you snuck into the house last night and we... I confessed that I loved you." replied Naruto without thinking. "you did hun that's why I stayed to fix you breakfast at 3pm in the afternoon.


End file.
